Eva (Pocketville)
'Eva '(Ima ''in other languages) is one of the recurring characters in [[Pocketville (TV series)|''Pocketville]] and its movie and the main antagonist of the original series ''Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville''. In the sequel series, she reformed and became one of the supporting characters. Personality In Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Her defining characteristic is jealousy, since she was very jealous of Ava and it is what drove her to do such bad things. However, she was only jealous for Ava’s power. That’s not to say Eva is without authority herself- She shows it very well when she deals with her lackeys. Eva is intelligent, clever, devious and usually devised cunning plans in her gang. However, they usually fail all the time (due to Zull and Gort’s incompetence). She knows a lot about laws in Pocketville, and she knows how the Pocketpedia works. She managed to lure Kate and the Royal Guards by bringing Leo to the Ever Grey Swamp. She even won over the Pet Buster by striking a deal to send him pets in exchange for keeping Ava prisoner. She is also able to detect weaknesses in people, like with the snow leopard protecting the Never Alone Flower. She is also incredibly brave, as she decided to stay in the Ever Grey Swamp, a place other pets fear and would never go to (even Zull and Gort were hesitant). It adds to her cleverness because she knew nobody would come to stop her. She also dared to meet Durillia, someone who lots of people feared, and she showed no hesitation or fear. She was also one full of hatred. She hated everyone, including her lackeys, and she hated her own sister the most. In the episode "Operation Princess: Part 2" ("Operation: Damsel in Distress" ''in the Paramount dub and reanimation), she told Ava that she’s hated her for her entire life, and she even tried to kill Ava in the past by breaking a large tree branch, but only ended up injuring her leg, which Ava believed was simply an accident. However, there is no way that Eva would hate her sister ever since she was born, since it wouldn’t make sense, so it was speculated that she was lying. In ''Pocketville It was revealed in the sequel series that the reason why Eva did such evil deeds and showed hatred in Adventures in Pocketville was because she was possessed by both spirits King Blake and Queen Zema. The signs of her possession was that sometimes her eyes would turn amber, the eye colour of King Blake, or green, the eye colour of Queen Zema, her face would occasionally distort, she had great and unusual strength, which would explain how she broke off a large branch easily, turn away from everything positive, was aggressive towards everyone, and had memory loss of her past, except that she remembered her own sister. Eva is somewhat timid, and is an introvert. She isn't very comfortable talking with anyone outside of her family alone, unless she is with her sister or husband, but when it comes to family, she isn't hesitant to talk with her relatives. She usually lets Ava do things first, such as performing a Friendship Ceremony. When it comes to things she did in the past, or the mention of the two spirits, she gets very anxious, and may occasionally have panic attacks, which contributes to her mental illness. Ava is usually present to calm her down. She is also very insightful, as the Friendship Emerald allowed her to collect any information that would be very helpful in any situation. She also has a hobby of creating various forms of art, such as drawing and painting. The artwork she created are hung at the art gallery of the Tomlin Palace. History In Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville '' ''For the more detailed history in each episode, see here. Category:Characters Category:Blue eyed Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Pocketville Category:Pocketville Characters Category:Adventures in Pocketville Characters Category:Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Category:Siamese Cats